A Family made of Sand
by LadyCassie
Summary: They have lost their most impontant member once again. How have they lived the passed four years without her and what of her children. Gaahina story with other couples. Read You belong to me Hinata first
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

He had stood in this very place a long time ago. Surround by his family and loved one's. This place which seemed like something from a fairytale but was so real. A woman had been laid to rest in this place but Gaara knew even if he waited she wouldn't come. After all it had been four years sine he had last seen her. His beautiful wife, his soul mate.

Looking up he noticed the sun was rising meaning that it was time to leave as it seemed no one else was coming. After all why would anyone come, the dead couldn't come see the dead.

Bowing before the grave he took one more look at the picture of the woman. Pale skin as white as snow and hair the colour of the night sky, Eye's of purple looked back at him with a smile almost the same as the woman he wanted to see.

. ''I don't believe that she's with you and until I find her I'II never believe it.'' His wife's mother was someone he had never been given the chance to meet and with that said he walked away from the grave of his mother in-law and the grave beside it that had the name of his wife.

~xx~

In a home which had once been filled with laughter and jokes was now a place of silence and heartache. Children's laughter was replaced with silence. Many of the children had been taken from this mansion due to the fact that their parents couldn't walk the halls with out being haunted by laughter of a woman who no longer lived.

Only four children remained in the house. Two that could never leave and two that just lived there. Takara was a two year old girl who hadn't got the chance to meet her aunt. She was the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru and her name meant treasure. Temari had wanted to name her after her sister in-law Hinata but Gaara wouldn't allow it. So Temari who still had the lists of names Hinata had wanted to name her children choose one from the list of four. Two girls names and two boys name's and their seven year old eight year old son Shika. Who took after his father in everyway.

Ino had moved out before she was to have her child and didn't come back often as she couldn't look at anything that reminded her of her lost friend. Choji had left too with Ino but would come back to the manor so that he could cook food for the two boys. Their daughter Sora was quit like her father but had her mother's looks. She had got to me her aunt Hinata but couldn't remember her clearly. She was two years of age when her aunt passed away. At six she was beauty to behold.

Kai and Tai had been five when their mother passed away but they could remember clearly as if they'd seen their mother yesterday. Her long hair swaying with her each step. Her loving smile as she turned to them the moment they walked into a room, the kisses she placed upon their cheeks. The sound of her voice as she read them bed time storeys at night. The feel of her against them as they fell asleep together. Her tears the night she left them and the tear stained smile she had given them before she left only to never return. At nine they looked like Gaara more and more each day.

Neji and Tenten now had a son Hizashi named after Neji's father. They had left as well when they started their family. Only Neji would stay in the mansion on weekends to be near to the twins. After Hinata had died they grew cold and turned their back to their family. Neji didn't want to let them go as they were all he had left of his cousin. They seemed to feel the same as apart from each other Neji was the only other that reminded them of their mother. Eye's of the same lavender as their mother and long hair too.

Kai and Tai took after their father in looks and the only feature of their mother they had were her eye's which were the same colour of their fathers. Neji who had many of the features of their mother made them feel safe in their world of blood red.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had stayed in the mansion. Kiba was always away with Akamaru taking care of business. His girlfriend of vover four years had left after the death of Hinata saying how she didn't want to die like Hinata had. She was hit by a bus two week later and passed away. Kiba hadn't cried.

Shino had taken to staying in the bug house for weeks at a time with Kankuro bringing food out to him. He rarely ever spoke now and become more withdrawn then he had been before.

Naruto had married a girl called Ayame. She and her father ran a small restaurant that Naruto liked to visit to eat ramen. She never came to the mansion and Naruto and she lived in a small college on the estate. They had a son together name Minato. He was five years of age and a buddle of energy. He no longer came to the mansion with Naruto.

Lee had decided to travel the world and left with Sai tagging along. Lee hadn't cried the day of the funeral and though he smiled the light had been lost from his eye's. He asked his old sensei Gai to travel with them while he regained his youth. Sai couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture the different sights of the world and so the two set off on their journey.

Kankuro stayed but he had a child with one of his many lovers but choose to let the woman raise him. The woman was paid but requested that Kankuro visit his son and let him know who his family was. A baby boy dark blonde hair like his aunt Temari. Kankuro named him Shou meaning Soar. He was five years of age. Kankuro and his mother had tried to stay together for Shou's sake but they spilt soon after he was born though Kankuro was a good father too him thanks to Hinata who helped him out during the first year.

Sasuke who hadn't been able to handle Hinata's death had left some time after. He had first kept in contact with Naruto but that ended three months after he left. Naruto and Shikamaru had gone out to find him but came back empty handed. There was no sign of Sasuke and as four years passed the gang gave up hope that he would ever return.

~xx~

''I've made your lunch its on the counter. Naruto will drop you off so finish your breakfast and have great day at school.'' Temari said. She looked at her two nephews. They were dressed in private school uniform and even she couldn't tell them apart only Kai wore his locket under his shirt close to heart he said once while Tai left his out so I could always see it he said. They had been going to the public school but after Hinata had been killed they were moved so that they would be safer.

Temari had taken over Hinata's duties like making them lunch and dinner, doing their washing but that was all. They wouldn't allow her kiss them goodbye at the door like Hinata had or hug them. They didn't like to be touched and refused any type of help. They ate in the north wing in their mother's kitchen and not with the rest of the family.

They continued to eat and just nodded their heads that they understood. Temari sighed she needed to make sure Shika wasn't still sleeping or else he'd be late. She left the twins to themselves.

They ate in silence and when they were finished they walked to the sink to wash up after themselves. They grabbed their bags and walked to the door just as Naruto arrived to pick them up.

''Oh your ready.'' Naruto said not surprised to see them ready to go.

''Can we just go we don't want to be late.'' Tai said. The two began walking out towards the main door where the car would pick them up. Opening the main door they came face to face with the father.

''Boys.'' Gaara said.

''Father.'' The twins answered at the same time.

''I'II see you for dinner later on. Have a nice day at school.'' Gaara gave each a pat on the head before nodding at Naruto an making his way to the north wing. Their father loved them they could tell but he was slowly losing himself..

The man who had once chased after them in the garden didn't even bother to see if they were in the house. No longer did he hug them or tell them goodnight. He was a shadow of his former self

They were once a family filled with love and laughter but now they were nothing but empty shells.

''Naruto if we're late Temari won't be happy.'' Tai said his voice just as gravely as Gaara's. It weirded Naruto out that the twins sounded so much alike Gaara as a child.

''Ah shit were gonna be late on the first day.''

This is how they started their first day back in school. Late and with their there whole class watching them.

Xxx

Kai looked to his brother. They were surrounded by a bunch of girls asking all kinds of questions.

''You're them famous twins. The no Sabuko's right?''

''Do you want to eat lunch together?''

''Do you want to have dinner at my house?''

''Hey why don't you just leave them alone.'' The sleepy voice of their cousin Shika said coming to stand behind the group of girls.

''Who are you to tell us what to do?''

''Hey that's our cousin you pick a fight with him you pick at fight with us.'' Kai growled standing up.

''I'm so sorry I didn't know.''

''Listen we're going to eat our lunch alone and if even one of you come back near our table we'll move schools.'' Tai taking out his lunch and setting out before him and setting his locket on the desk open. When he looked back all the girls were over the other side of the room silently watch them without a peep.

''Those girls just don't know when to quit.'' Kai grumbled as he sat back into his seat.

''Mom said it used to happen to aunt Hinata all the time when they were in school.'' Shika said placing his lunch on the table. It got deathly quite after that.

''Yea I remember she used to tell about it when she was in school. She always had a smile on when she talked about her school days.'' Tai whispered looked down at his sandwich.

''Feels like forever since we last saw her doesn't it.'' Shika whispered his voice dropping so low with sadness.

A chair clattered to the floor as the chair was pushed away to fast. Kai's eye's were hidden by the shadow of his hair. He walked away without a word.

''I shouldn't have said anything.'' Shika said laying his head down as the door banged closed.

''No I shouldn't have continued.'' Tai listened to the shouts as his brother pushed away any in his way. ''I better go ring Kankuro and tell him Kai's skipping.''

''Maybe its better he goes out alone. If he notices he was being followed he would be mad at us.'' The two looked out the window to see Kai run out into the court yard an out the gates.

''Your right I know my brother and he needs this time alone and as much as I want to be there too I can't.''

Tai looked at the locket open on the desk. The picture inside was he and Kai's most treasured possession. The picture of his brother and him warped in the loving arms of the mother with a large wolf laying at their feet the year she died.

''Mom.'' Picking it up he closed it an put it back around his neck holding it.

Woo chapter finished. Let me know what you though in the review box and have an awesome day. I would like at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Peace out from the land of green.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

**Just to clear things up there has been a time skip of nine years. The twins had only been born when I ended You belong to me Hinata they are now nine. Hinata has been dead the last four years.**

The tears just wouldn't stop. No matter how many times he wiped his eye's more and more came. Sitting in front of his mother's grave with his locket placed on the grave open for him to see. Why was it now that he could cry only in front of his mother without shame.

He had run away from the school and without him even realising he was at his mother grave. The very grave his father told him to never go to. Why didn't his father want them near here.

''I hate how they talk about you. Its like your not even there you told us that no matter what you would always watch over us and you never lie.'' He looked at the locket.

The wind whistled in the tress's it felt like someone was watching him. Wiping his eye's he turned to tell who ever it was to get lost even if it was his father. Only to look into eye's he thought he'd never see again. ''How are you here.''

Xxx

''Tai why wouldn't you call us to let us know Kai ran out of school. I know today is…'' Temari couldn't finish and looked away.

They had just got home from school and as soon as they realised that Kai was not with them Kankuro had run out the door shouting down into the headset he had on to find Kai while his brother stood at the door without so much as a blink of the eye to the craziness surrounding him.

''Your not our mother so don't act like you know what me and my brother feel.'' He walked towards the north wing where he passed his father who he didn't' bother to look at.

Up the stairs to his room he lay on his bed looking up though the glass dome roof at the clouds.

''You know you didn't have to say that.''

''Look Shika I'm not in the mood.''

''You know I would love to have this room but your mum said it was for you two.''

''Shika can we stop talking about this?''

''Your really good at hiding your emotions. I could tell that you felt the same way as Kai only you can hide you emotions better.'' Shika said leaning against the door.

''What Shika, you want to know what I feel. Well I'II tell you I feel like crap. I'm surround by a family who still haven't told me what happened to my mom all I know is that she's dead.'' Tai shouted finally standing to look at his cousin.

''Tai don't take your anger out on your cousin he's done nothing.'' His father appeared behind Shika.

Tai became furious ''You, you're the cause of all this. My mom's dead because of you and all you can do is wallow in your own despair. Well you know what, I wish I wasn't your son. I wish mom never befriended you that way she would be alive and I wish this so called family would leave me and Kai the hell alone.'' Tai roared before running past them and down the stair though the house and out into the back garden towards the forest..

Xxx

''I didn't mean to upset him.'' Shika whispered before looking up at his uncle who was looking back down the stairs to where his son had run off.

''No. I've been so wrapped up in losing Hinata that I forgot she left me the two people she loved the most. She gave me this family an its time I take care of all that she loved or when we meet again she'll hate me for not taking care of all that she loved.'' Gaara said turning to his nephew.

''Gaara what's going on Tai just ran out of here like a bat out of hell.'' Temari asked standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at her brother and son.

''Temari its time I sorted out my family call a meeting I want everyone there in an hours time in the east wing hall.'' Gaara said as he walked down the stairs and past his sister.

''Just what the hell is going on today.'' Temari asked looking at her son.

Xxx

''Why are we all here?.'' Ino asked looking for an answer from those around her

In the hall what was left of the old gang had gathered in the east wing. Gone were all the photo's Hinata had spent time putting up and the family painting taking up a large section of the wall had been cover by a clothe.

Sai who was no longer with them couldn't destroy something that had filled others with so much happiness and Hinata had told him to take care of it always so he and Naruto covered it on Gaara's order.

''This place always brings back sad memories.'' Ino whispered but it was heard by everyone and an uncomfortable silence enveloped the group.

''Where the hell is Gaara. We need to find the twins or Hinata will never forgive us if they die.'' Kiba said. He had suffered greatly at the lose of Hinata. She was one of his best friends. They had been team 8 back in high school. The best tracking team known around.

Shino stood off to the side. Kiba had finally gone to see after three years of them not talking. Seeing each other brought back memories they didn't want to deal with because they hurt but somehow they were becoming friends once again.

The doors banged open and in walked Gaara carrying a bow in his arms. Placing it on the floor he faced his family who he would slowly bring back together.

Xxx

Tai had run into the forest and running along the wall he found the gap in the wall his mom had shown him all those years ago. She used to take him and Kai to a lake hidden behind large tree's and berry bushes.

When the lake came into view he sighed. It wasn't the first time he had come here alone. The twins would leave together and then spilt. Tai would carry on going towards the lake while his brother would go to their mother's grave.

Tai knew that the reason his brother went to there was to speak to their mother alone. Even twins no matter how close they were needed time apart. This was the only time they were apart. Tai had gone to his mother's grave once and had headed straight to the lake. This is were he had his best memories with her.

Xflash backX

''Now this will be our secret place no one is to know ok.'' Hinata looked at her two boys as they stood before her and nodded. ''This is where grandma used to bring me when I was little.''

''Wow really .'' Kai whispered in wonderment. His mother was his whole world and he worshiped every word she said.

Tai on the other was more interested in the sight before him. His mother had always had a gift of finding the best places there was in this world.

''Yes I was about your age when she first brought me here.'' Hinata said gazing at the scene before her. It hadn't change much since she was a kid.

At this Tai looked at her in wonderment too. ''What were you like back then?''

Hinata took both of their hands and walked over towards the same tree her mother used to lean against. ''Me. Well I was a lot like you two back then.'' She smiled at her the love's of her life. ''This is where I believe my Mother spirit comes to visit me.'' She said touching the tree.

''So does that mean one day your spirit will be here watching us too.'' Kai asked though teary eye's. ''I don't want you to leave us.''

Wrapping them both in her loving embrace she said. ''I'm not going anywhere yet so don't worry.''

There was nothing like being wrapped in the loving arms of your mother. As he sat looking at the stars Tai knew that his mother was his whole world too.

Xend flashbackX

This is why he never went to the grave. His mother told him she would watch over them here so here he would come to be near to her.

The sound of twigs snapping made turn to face the intruder who dared come to this place. His brother face came from the shadows. ''Kai how did you mange to get here.'' He didn't know what to say when a figure appeared behind his brother. ''How could you bring someone here you know what this place meant to mom.'' His eye's widened in shock when the figure became clear and he knew who it was. ''But how is it possible.''

Xxx

''I know some of you don't want to be here.'' Gaara looked to Ino and Temari then over to Kankuro who wanted to be out searching for the twins. ''But I've learned that my trying to live in the past is not only hurting me but the family Hinata helped me create.''

''You don't have the right to talk about Hinata. She would be disappointed if she could see how you treat your own children..'' Ino was enraged. This bit*h thought he could fix everything with that well he had another thing coming.

''I know Ino and I ..'' Slap.

''You don't get it do you? You think can make up for all the shit you put us though.''

''I thought this might be a start.'' He leaned down and opened the box.

Tears rushed to Ino eye's as she looked at what was in the box. ''I though you burned them like you said.'' Looking up at Gaara who faces had a red handprint on the right cheek.

''I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the things she loved the most.''

''Just show us what's in the box already.'' Kankuro said moving to see what was inside There was a picture of him from ten years ago wearing pink boxer's and singing into a brush. The one underneath gave him pause. It brought tears to his eye's.

Hinata was looking back at him smiling. She was stood on her own out in the garden. It was taken a year before she had passed at her birthday part. She looked beautiful in the snow covered garden. ''She looked beautiful that day.'' Temari said reaching to take the photo out of the box.

''She was always beautiful.'' Gaara said.

''There's a lot more to fix but this is good start Gaara.'' Ino said hugging him.

Nodding he pulled the clothe away from the wall revelling of the family portrait. It was still as breath taking as the day it was painted.

Walking to the centre Gaara brushed his fingers along Hinata face remembering that day and how happy it had made all of them. He would do her proud so when the day came an they were reunited he could look at her knowing he had lived on as the man she loved.

Hope you liked and that you want more. So review and tell me your thoughts on how to make it better and hope you have an awesome Day.

HYUGA09:Thanks for reading and I hope it stays interesting.

Bittersweet-Core: Hope everything is clear if not let me know and I will try to fix it best I can.

Everlastingstarsinthenightsky: Thanks for still reading my stories. I can't tell you what's to come I want it to be a surprise for you.

Leesa323: Thank you for your kind.

Themellyb 123: I'm sorry if I made you sad but this won't be a sad story for long only during the first couple of chapters. Hope you can wait it out,

Harley944: Thank you for always taking the time to read and review all my stories it means a lot to me.

Peace out from the land of green.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

''KAI. TAI ARE YOU OUT HERE.'' Shouted Temari walking around in the dark with a torch being her only light other then the moon which was hidden behind clouds. It was way pass midnight and the second day they were gone.

Every member of the gang had gone out to look for the twins. Each one of them had on a headset so that they could contact each other.

Ino and Tenten had stayed back at the manor with the children. Neji had searched for Tai only to realise that he was no longer on the grounds. Kiba and Akamaru had lost the scent at a the river by Hinata's grave.

''PLEASE ANSWER ME. KAI. TAI.'' Temari cried as she fell to the ground. This couldn't be happening ran though her mind.

''Temari we'll find them. Come on get up your stronger then this.'' Shikamaru told her pulling her back to her feet.

''This is like those nightmares I used too have about them going missing.'' She wept. Temari had never been one to cry easily but when it came to family it was a different matter. ''I only need Hinata to show up and tell how bad a sister I am for letting something bad happen to them.''

''Snap out of it Temari.'' Kankuro's voice came from behind. He looked at his sister he hadn't seen her in such a sight since the day Hinata passed. ''If anything Hinata would tell you how proud she was of you keeping our family together and for taking care of her children. Now snap out of it or she will be disappointed in you.'' Kankuro didn't have time to stand around he wouldn't let Hinata down, not again never again. He ran into the woods.

Wiping her tears Temari straightened up she didn't have time to cry. How would she face Hinata if she didn't give it her all. ''Lets go Shikamaru we have to find them. For Hinata like she would have done for us.''

Shikamaru watched his wife. The fire was back in her eye's from when he first fell in love with her. He watched her press her headset.

''Listen up. This isn't just a search mission for the twins anymore this is to make it up to Hinata are you with me.'' There was silence over then line.

''Were with you Temari. So that Hinata can look down on us with a smile.'' Naruto's voice radioed though.

''So that Hinata can be proud to call us family.'' Neji

''So that we can call ourselves Hinata's family.'' Shino

''Because we our Hinata's family.'' Kiba

''Because she would so the same for any of us.'' Shikamaru

''Because she loved us with all her heart.'' Kankuro

''So that she knows we love her and when we all meet again we can know we did her proud'' Gaara

''So what are we waiting for lets shout it on the count of three.'' Naruto

''ONE, TWO … THREE… LETS DO THIS FOR HINATA''

''Aright you guys lets do this.'' Kiba said before their was silence once more over the line.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at one another before nodding. ''You heard the man lets do this'' Temari said before running out into the night.

Shikamaru stood there for a few seconds going over what had just happened. Smiling he was about to leave but happened to see something from the corner of his eye's. There in the mud were two set of small foot print that could only belong to the twins but the third set were what made his eye's widen.

Was it even possible that he would come back after all this time. Without anyone knowing were he had went or weather he was dead or not. ''Hm it seems an old face has decided to make a comeback into our lives but better be sure.'' With that Shikamaru followed the foot prints.

Xxx

Gaara sat in his office. What was he to do they had searched but had come up a blank. Shikamaru had followed a trail only for it to start raining. Gaara could tell that there was something else that Shikamaru wasn't telling him.

''Uncle Gaara.'' Takara called from the door way. ''I can't find Kai and Tai.'' Her voice held a sleepiness to it. Letting Gaara know that she had just woke up from her nap.

''There out right now what did you need them for.''

''The main door was open an its never open. Where did they go.''

''Takara sweetie how did you get it here.'' Temari asked picking up her daughter.

''Seems I left the main door open.'' Gaara said.

''Oh its not your fault you have a lot on your mind but don't worry we'll find them no matter what.''

''That's what I'm worried about Temari. What if we find them an their gone just like Hinata.''

''Don't worry uncle Gaara. Aunt Hinata is up in the sky making sure their alright like mommy does with me.'' Takara said thinking it would cheer her uncle up which it did a little.

''Your right Takara. Now go along with your mother I'm sure lunch is almost done.''

''Are you not coming Gaara.''

''No go on a head of me Temari. Choji will bring me something later like he always does. For now I need to work on finding the boys.''

''Oh are they playing hide and seek.''

''Yes. Something like that now lets go have dinner with everyone.'' Temari said walking away with her daughter in her arms.

Turning in his chair he looked out at his love's garden. No were near its former glory but still a sight to see.

''I failed you again Hinata. I'II find our boys and bring them home were they belong and be the father they need me to be.'' Gaara said looking up to the shy wondering if Hinata was watching the same sky as he was were ever she may be.

Xxx

They were being lead away from all the knew. As they followed they didn't ask any questions. They trusted this person more then anyone else right now. They had been travelling a long way and they wondered when they would finally be where they were being lead.

Two day it had been. They had camped in a small cave with no clothes other then what they were wearing. They managed to build a fire. Thanks to camping out the back with Kankuro and their father a long time ago. An that's how they spent there night all three of the curled up together around the fire.

They stopped off at a gas station. Lucky enough Kai happened to have his lunch money from the day before. They stocked up on food that would last seeing as they didn't know just how far they were going.

Finally on the third day a small cottage came into view. ''Where have you taken us.'' But no answer was given as they just continued walk until they reached the door and they were shocked by what hey say.

A little girl answered the door. Hair as red as blood just like their and eye's the colour of dark turquoise . Her eye's somehow reminded them both of Temari. She was small most likely at the age of four or five.

''There you are. Where have you been. Don't leave again because I missed you.'' She said giving out to the person who lead them here. ''OH did you bring me friends this time.'' The girl asked turning to them.

''Ai what are doing answering the door. Mom told you not to.'' Another red haired child appeared behind the girl. ''Who are they?'' Only this child was a boy. Same red hair only his eye's were of gold.

''Mikoto. Be nice he brought them home to be my friends.'' Ai said. ''They look like them.''

''Children don't stand with the door open. Invite our guests into our home.'' A voice called from inside the house.

Xxx

''Shikamaru what is it that your not telling us.'' Gaara had finally called Shikamaru to his office along with Neji and Kankuro.

''I'm still not sure that what I'm about to say will make sense.''

''Oh just spit it out already. We don't have all day.'' Kankuro said getting fed up of waiting.

''There were animal foot prints along side those of the twins.''

''So your saying that some animal was hunting the twins.'' Neji asked.

''That's what I'm not sure. It was a wolf.''

''Your sure.'' Kankuro inquired.

''Yes but you know as well as I no wild wolf has lived in this area for years.''

''It can only be him.'' Gaara turned from the other's. ''Hinata's alive and she's sent Demon to bring them to her. Hasn't she.'' It wasn't asked to anyone in the room but a question everyone of them were know thinking.

**Well how did it go are you surprised. I still don't know if Hinata is alive I will think it over and if you want her to live review.**

**Sweergirl929: I'm gonna update every Sunday if I can and glad you like it so far.**

**Themellyb123: A lot of my friends say I'm mad so yes I am but thank you for loving my story. Ino hasn't forgiven Gaara altogether she said that it was a good start but he still has a ways to go to be back in her good books.**

**Bittersweet-core: I not sure if Its going to be Hinata or not but I don't think it will be her**

**Shonny: As you requested here is the next chapter**

**Peace out from the land of green.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

''Just how the hell have we not found them yet.'' Kankuro shouted at one the underlings who had come back with nothing on the twins.

''Kankuro. Calm down. If this is Demon's doing he won't be easy to find. After all we had him and Hinata trained with Kiba and Akamaru so that they hide away if they needed too.'' Gaara said. They were in his office after all.

The man toka was at least a three decade older then Kankuro and himself but still took orders. Toka a man with Greying brown hair and toffee coloured eye's. He was short in height but a man with muscle, a long scar ran down his chin. Gaara usually had he stand guard at the main gate but now every man had been called out to search for the twins.

'' I'm sorry Mr. Kankuro but I'm reporting what some of the others rang in to say. They are still looking and have yet to returned'' Toka said. He too had searched but do to a knee injury he stayed in the manor answering the phone and getting info on weather anyone had news on the twins.

''Oh man. I'm sorry toka I'm just worried is all don't take anything to heart.'' Kankuro said finally cooling down. ''An call me Kankuro were clans men aren't we.'' Kankuro patted him on the shoulder.

''Oh Kankuro you're here. Mr Choji asked for you and Mr. Gaara to come to the main kitchen for dinner.'' Some rookie said appearing in the doorway.

'' Listen up boy your no friend of mine so address me like as your superior like everyone else. Now toka would you like to have lunch with us.'' Kankuro asked leading toka away with him.

Kankuro really was something else. It seemed the rookie had heard him in the hall.

''You are dismissed.'' Gaara said to the rookie whose name he didn't know.

''Yes Sir.''

His thoughts went back to Hinata. If she was alive he would do everything in his power to get her back but why hadn't she returned home herself. What was stopping her was she hurt or being held somewhere. Then why was demon bringing them off somewhere.

''Its time to call them home.'' Gaara said picking up the phone. They needed help and he knew who to call.

Xxx

Lee and Gai stood at the top of the Iguazu falls in Brazil. Lee found it to be one of the most breath taking sights he had ever seen. While travelling they had gone to see the seven wonders of the world and decided to continue thier travels. Four years had passed and lee felt as youthful as he once was but still home stabbed at his heart.

Hinata who had always been there for each of them had left an taken with her all the love and happiness they once had. Lee watched as his family became something ugly and hateful. He didn't want to fall too so he left hoping Hinata would watch over him in his travels.

In his travels he met many people and tried many foods. He learned things about himself that have changed the person he was. Lee learned that no matter what happens in life he was being watched over by Hinata for she would always be by their side.

Lee felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his sensei Gai. They smiled before Gai walked away giving Lee moment to himself. He had once told Hinata how one day he wished to travel the world. Hinata had turned to him with a smile and said. ''No matter how far you go, we will always be your family and we always be waiting for you to come home.''

''I wonder if they are still waiting as you said they would?'' Lee whispered to the sky. A flash of lighting was he answer as well as a roll of thunder.

''Lee. Go get Sai from the tree and we will begin our journey back down.'' Gai called being to pack up to the things from their camp.

''Yes Gai sensei.'' Running over to one of the large tree's that surround them he began to climb. After getting to the branch that held his fellow clansman he sat down beside him to see his painting.

Sai knew Lee was there but didn't speak. The two just sat looking at his finished painting. The scene was beautiful but what drew their eye's was the figure stood a top of the water fall looking at Lee who stood looking up at the sky.

''She wasn't there yet you painted her.'' Lee asked.

''When ever I see you look up to the Sky I know your talking to her. I can almost imagine her standing there like so used too.''

''I think you have found your youthfulness on this journey as well Sai. I'm sure Hinata is proud of you.'' Lee stood from the branch.

Standing Sai asked. ''Do you really think so?''

''Of course. Hinata was not just beautiful outside but inside she loved us all and even if you don't think it she loved you too. Aren't you in the family portrait does that not tell you''

''I never thought of that. Thank you Lee for your wisdom.''

''Lee its seems your needed on the phone.''

Jumping Lee landed on the branches below him and made his way to the ground to take the phone from Gai. ''Hello this is Lee speaking how can I make your day youthful.''

''You can start by coming home your needed.'' The voice rang out to him.

''Yes. Sai pack your thing were needed at home.'' Lee shouted to glee. It was finally time Hinata was letting him know it was time to return home. ''Were on our way Gaara.''

Xxx

Neji stood in Hinata's childhood room. It hadn't changed at all after his uncle ordered for no one to touch her things. He could remember her in this this room as a child. When she was sick and asked him to sleep next to her like her mother had or when she would come up with another crazy plan for the her and her friends to do.

It brought a smile to his face. How her friends became his and then they turned into family. He had always a soft spot for her. They were always so close that when she passed he hadn't known what to feel.

Life hadn't seemed worth living but he wouldn't disappoint her by taking his life and now that she may be alive he was glad he didn't. He didn't know if his heart would be able to take being told she wouldn't be coming home again.

He could remember it like yesterday.

X flash Back X

Neji, Tenten and Ino had just finished dinner and left the other's in the dinning room finishing their meal when at the hall door there was a knock. They were surprised at the officer in front of them.

''My name is officer Yato. Are you in any way related to a Mrs Hinata?'' Yato asked Neji.

''Yes I'm her cousin her husband and the rest of her family are inside finishing their dinner. What is this about.'' Neji asked confused was Hinata going to prison for something they'd done.

''Sir I'd like to speak to you about an important matter.''

''Yes come right though.'' Ino said closing the door and leading him to where the family was.

''Ino who is this person you have invited into our home?'' Gaara asked standing from his chair.

''My name is officer Yato are you the husband of Mrs Hinata.''

''Yes I am. Why is she being charged with something.''

''Sir I believe the children should be taken from the room before I give you the news.''

After Ino lead the children out along with a pregnant Temari who was minding the twins while Hinata was out.

''Sir, I'm afraid your wife passed away in an accident early on today.'' The room was dead silent. ''Their was a chimerical exposition early today and your wife seems to be the only one lost in this accident.''

''This can't be true Hinata is on her way home she should be arriving any moment.'' Neji said not believing a word this man had told them.

''Do any of these look familiar.'' He took out a two items one a wedding ring and the other a pocket watch.

''Oh my god their hers.'' Tenten cried. The pocket watch was something Hinata had had made and was given to all fifthteen of them. ''Press the button.''

Doing as the lady asked Yato press the button for it to open playing a melody and reveal a picture of the family portrait on the top side of the watch.

''What of the two travelling with her.'' Naruto asked tears in his blue eye's.

''They managed to get out of the car with the lady but clasped do to the smell from the acid. Its seems they got on top of the roof before they passed out. We think that Mrs Hinata's side of the jeep melted and she fell into the acid below. As of now the two men are in crucial condition. They are in Suna hospital at this very moment.''

''How did you know it was Hinata.'' Kankuro asked he was on the verge of tears but held it together.

''One of the men woke up while in the helicopter. He asked where Mr's Hinata was. He also told us to contact a Mr Gaara no Sabuko before he passed out. I believe it was Sasuke Uchiha''

''I thank you for reporting this to me.'' Gaara said before rushing from the room with Kankuro following saying he'd grab the keys.

Yato nodded before showing himself out

''Neji. Its not true right, Hinata can't be dead.'' Tenten sobbed

''I need to tell Ino and Temari.'' Shikamaru had tears running down his face though he didn't seem to notice.

''I'm gonna go to Sasuke and Choji.'' Naruto said leaving the room.

''I will come too.'' Sai said leaving with him.

''Me, Shino and Akamaru will follow by later were gonna follow Gaara to the site see if we can find anything.

Lee stood alone lost to everyone around him.

Neji stood holding Tenten not sure what to say.

Xflash back endX

''Neji you have returned home have you brought the twins to see me again.'' His uncle's voice rang out.

''No uncle I have news.'' Neji said before closing the door to Hinata's room like he did many time's before.

Xxx

Kai looked to his brother they knew that voice. It was someone they hadn't heard in over four years but how were they here?

**Another chapter done. Review with your thoughts Is that Hinata or who is it?**

**harley944: I may bring Hinata back soon but maybe not so soon **

**Bittersweet-Core: I hear you but I may give it some more time before I bring her back .**

**themellyb123: The reason he was given the name Demon was because before Hinata was given him as a gift he didn't like humans and even though he was a pup he was a little devil. Gaara offered the name because Demon is a Demon. **

**Didoune24:The family don't know how to function without her cause she was taken without warning and plus they never got a body. There is doubt in Gaara's mind and this has made the others doubt too but they feel lost without Hinata to help them. The new characters are mainly the children of the gang.**

**roti bakar: Mikoto can be a boys name too I based Mikoto off of Mikoto Suoh from project K. Yes Demon was the one who lead the Twins to the cottage. An It will be explained how Hinata ended up gone in a later chapter.**

**Ninjaluver: I update every Sunday. You are thinking like me when it comes to Sasuke but you'll have to wait and see.**

**Peace out from the land of Green **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Following the two children into the cottage they were lead into the kitchen. Where a man they knew very well stood at the counter with a cup in hand. The two children ran into a room behind him.

Tai spoke first. ''Sasuke why is it we are here?'' He was curious to know where this man had been all this time.

Dark eye's looked upon the two. ''What, you don't see me in two year's and this the greeting I get.'' He asked holding out his arms.

''Cut the crap Demon brought us here for a reason what is it.'' Kai asked fed up of waiting.

''Its seems your mother has a sick sense of humour.'' The voice of a woman said. She came out of the room the children had went in. Long mid-night hair and eye's of lavender looked upon them. Her mouth was set in a frown as she looked at them.

''You may look like our mother but your not her so who the hell are you.'' Kai growled. He didn't like this woman with his mother's face and she was wearing almost nothing as she went to stand by Sasuke. (Hinata from road to ninja)

''Good to know you know I'm not your mother. I'm her cousin Hinato. Funny how our whole family looks the same. Thought its seems you take after your father apart from those turquoise eye's.'' Hinato said gripping Tai face to get a better look at his eye's.

Demon bared his teeth a warning for her to let go. She backed away knowing well she should step careful from now on.

''If Demons here then where is our mother.''

''She's running.'' Sasuke told them.

''What do you mean by that?''

''She dumped two kids on us about three days ago before disappearing from sight on that beasts back.'' Hinato pointed to Demon. ''I believe them two brats in there are your siblings.''

The two looked at the room witch the children had went into. Looking at each other they made their way inside. The younger two were sat on a bed together holding a blank that looked like it had been made by hand.

The girl smiled at them while the boy looked away. ''If you came looking for her she's not here.'' Mikoto said.

''Look kid that's our mom were looking for an if you know where she is you better tell us.'' Kai growled.

''Well she's our mom too.'' Mikoto spat back. For such a small kids he sure had guts.

''Mikoto that's you name right. Were just looking to find our mom and if you know anything please tell us.'' Tai sat on the bed in front of the two.

''Please we just want to know why she left us. Doesn't she love us anymore,'' Kai spoke the question on both Tai's and his mind.

''Only Demon can help you.'' It was whispered so low that they almost didn't catch it. ''She brought us here to be safe. She misses you so much that she cries at night. She didn't want to leave you and now she's left us.'' Ai said crying.

''Then why.''

Mikoto golden eye's look up. ''There is a man. Mom say's he's bad and that man has been chasing us for a long time.''

''Who is this man.''

''We haven't seen him but mom keeps us moving all the time. We had to get a plane here and then mom left us with this man and woman while we were asleep.''

''Do you know who your father is?'' Tai asked wondering because of the colour of Mikoto's eye's. Which were golden and not the same as theirs and Ai's eye's or even that of their mother's.

''His name is Gaara but we don't know him and he doesn't know us.'' Ai said finally not crying. ''Mom says he takes care of you back where her family are.''

''I guess we really are siblings.'' Kai said an sat on the bed also. Now there were four on the bed. Two on each side of facing each other. A small broken family but they were still family and that meant something. ''I'm Tai and this is my twin Kai.''

''I'm Ai and he's my twin Mikoto.'' Ai suddenly stood pointing her finger at Tai who looked confused. ''Mikoto, look, look it's the same as moms.'' Looking at where she was pointing they found it was the locket she was pointing at. ''Our mom has one just like that. Can you show me what's in side.''

Kai took his out to show as Tai didn't like other's near the locket.'' Be careful okay. Our mum gave us these.'' Opening the locket the two younger sibling looked at the picture inside in awe.

''You only have one picture inside yours.'' Mikoto said taking it to have a better look.

''Yes why.'' Kai asked confused by the question.

''Mom has two. She has one like that only dad's in it too and on the top is us with mom.'' Ai said.

''Are you going to stay with us until mom comes back.'' Mikoto inquired.

''I'm sorry, but I don't think we can stay here. Our family is out looking for us they're your family too.'' Tai explained

''If mom told Demon to bring us here. She must want you to come back with us.'' Kai said. ''Is that ok.''

Ai looked to her brother who had been there all her life. They would be together and with a family she had always dreamed of meeting but her mother wouldn't be there Feeling a hand in her own she looked into eye's of gold.

''She will still come for us. Like she promised.'' Mikoto reassured his sister.

''Its seems you've decided to return home, then I will be coming too.'' Sasuke said. The four looked at him. ''What can I say if Hinata's going to return then I should be there and I may miss everyone, but only just a little.'' He confessed with a smile.

''Well there it is were going Home.'' Kai said looking at his newly found siblings with tears in his eye's at the fact that there mother would be home as that he had sibling younger then him now. They would be safe and sound once more when they mother would wrap her arms around them once again.

Xxx

''Sir they were sighted at a garage station on route 94.'' Toka informed Gaara. ''Kankuro has already left along with Temari, Neji and Naruto.''

''Very Good Toka. I want updates on them every half hour until the twins are confirmed safe.'' Gaara said sitting with his chair facing Toka. He didn't face many who weren't past of the main family but Toka had been working with them for over six years now.

Toka had worked in a small café in town which Hinata liked to go to when they were younger. When the café was shut down and Toka lost his job, Toka being a man with little skills had been turned down by many. Just when it seemed that toka would be homeless Hinata stepped in and asked if he would be willing to work for Gaara.

He agreed quickly. At first he didn't think things would work out but he quickly grew to enjoy being around the different members of the gang and knowing the main group from childhood he was issued a high ranking position as one of the main guards of the house.

''Em Sir.'' Toka brought he back from his memories. Nodding for him to go a head he waited. ''Well some of the others mentioned hearing talk that Lady Hinata is alive.''

''Your correct in what your hearing but keep this information to yourself the others don't know if its true yet.'' The voice of Shino's came from behind him.

''Oh of course. I hope she returns to us soon safely.'' Toka quickly left to do as Gaara said earlier

''It would seem that the men have been hearing more then they should with so many being allowed into the manor,'' Shino took a seat in front of Gaara. There had been so many in the manor the last few day's. Men outside the main gang were not under any circumstances to enter the manor without a main member with them. It seemed now that members were taking this chance to see the inside of the manor. They still only saw where the meetings were held in the west wing.

''Yes but instead of having them at the ware house the can relay information more quickie to us here.''

''Of course. Choji has taken the children for lunch he was wondering if you needed anything for the boys return while he is out.''

''Just have the boys favourite foods ready for their return. I want to begin making it up to them.'' Gaara knew food wouldn't heal the break in his relationship with his sons but step by step he would become the father they needed.

Hinata crossed his mind and he wondered would she return of her own free will or would he have to force her to stay like all those years ago when he had got her back.

Shino had left without a word leaving Gaara within his thoughts he could only hope that the other's returned with Hinata. He wasn't sure they could take losing her again when so many thought her still alive.

Give me your thoughts on this chapter.

Ninjaluver: Well hope this pleased you

Harley944: Thanks

Peace out from the land of Green


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Gaara could barely sleep anymore now that Hinata wasn't be by his side but when he did dream, Gaara dreamed of nothing but his beautiful wife. Her fingers running though his hair, her soft lips pressed against his own, whispers of love from her lips and the warmth of her smile as she turned to walk away.

Each time he would reach out to her only to have her hair slip thought his fingers, no matter how much he called out to her she wouldn't turn around and slowly the darkness would envelop him as she took his light away with her. ''Don't Go.''

This darkness had slowly set into his heart. Family meant nothing without her by his side and if couldn't have joy then none of his enemies could have it either so he set out to destroy their happiness

The fact that there had been no body found had given him hope that his beloved was still alive. Her locket hadn't been found which she always had on no matter what so were had that gone too.

The locket was more important to her then her life he knew. Her wedding ring hadn't meant as much when the locket was involved. The picture inside was her most treasured possession. Hw wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

Hinata's welfare had always come first so he couldn't understand how something like this could have happened. How his loving wife had been taken from him without his knowing. Hinata had always told him that the heart knew when something was wrong, Yet his heart always told him Hinata was out there and now it seemed Hinata was correct. His heart knew she was still out there and he trusted it.

''Sir, Kankuro and the rest have arrived at the destination. He's on line one'' Toka voice brought him out of his musing.

''Very well Toka. You may leave.''

Xxx

''I seems that they have arrived.'' Hinato said peeking thought the curtain to see the black jeeps surround them.

The door was kicked in an a man with blonde hair stood in the doorway surveying the place Gun at the ready he dropped them at the sight before him. The back door was kicked in and foot steps made their way to there location.

''Well long to no see.'' Sasuke said to a sunned Naruto who was gaping like a fish out of water.

''Sasuke. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU.'' Naruto shouted before hitting his long time friend over the head. The two began to fight over in the conner ignoring what was going on around them.

''Oh Tai, Kai your Ok. I was so worried I thought I'd never see you again.'' Temari hugged them close while crying openly from joy at seeing them safe. Wiping her eye's she looked around the room.

''Where is Hinata.'' Neji asked looking to his cousin on the other side of the room.

''What are talking about Neji she right there.'' Kankuro said looking at the woman across from them.

''Not to smart are handsome.'' She said licking her lips while eyeing him up like one did a tasty treat.

''Oh God is Hinata cheeking out Kankuro.'' Naruto shouted in horror at the sight before.

''That's not our mom.'' Kai growled looking at the woman in disgust at the thought that his beautiful mother could be mistaken for this other person.

Naruto looked lost. ''Then who is she.'' He moved closer to poke her just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

''She our cousin.'' Neji said. He glared at the woman who dared to get his hopes up that Hinata might be alive.

''I don't believe this, all this hope and what do we getting nothing but a look a like with a shit personality.'' Kankuro was having a break down. He believed Hinata was alive only now to have his hopes crushed before his eyes but at least he had the twins safe once more. How was he going to tell Gaara.

''Moms alive.'' Kai whispered

''What honey.'' Temari asked letting go of them.

''Mom. She's alive she was here but she's gone but right now that not what's important.'' Kai stood up and began walking towards the bedroom only to be stopped by Naruto.

''What are you talking about.''

''You leave my big brother alone you meanie.'' The voice of a little girl echoed the room. Suddenly all eyes were on her and she flushed in embarrassment.

''These are our siblings.'' Tai said walking over to couch in front of Ai who quickie latched onto him.

''But how can that be.'' Neji asked.

''Uncle Neji we are to give you this.'' Mikoto stepped from the room holding a small hair slid. The only reason they knew this was Neji was because their mother told them that she and him looked alike in features.

''This is Hinata's how did you get it and how do we know you are Hinata's children if she isn't here.'' Neji asked confused by the whole situation.

''Nope. Mom made that for me on my birthday.'' Ai said snuggled up in Tai's embrace.

''I feel lost in this whole situation.'' Naruto said rubbing his forehead as if trying to get rid of a bad headache.

''Look we can explain on the way home you can test them but they are our sibling.'' Kai said.

''I'm gonna call Gaara and explain what's going on or at least what I think is going on.'' Kankuro said walking out of the room taking out his phone.

''Hinata wasn't pregnant when she left so whose your father if you are Hinata's children.'' Temari asked. Looking at Mikoto's eye's she didn't know anyone with those kind of eye's.

''A man named Gaara is our daddy. Your our aunt Temari your married to the sleepy man.'' Ai said before hiding in Tai neck once more.

''The sleepy man hm.'' Temari smiled.

''Their Hinata's kids alright. I saw her myself before she left.'' Sasuke said looking to Neji whose eye's widened at the thought his beloved cousin had been here.

''Hinata's alive. You seen Hinata why didn't you stop her from leaving.'' Naruto had Sasuke pushed up against the wall by his shirt. His eye's flicker red in anger.

''I didn't get a chance to do anything now get off me.'' Pushing Naruto away fixed his t-shirt. ''She was at the side of the forest riding atop on Demon do you think I stood a chance of catching her while she was riding him away.'' Naruto stepped back a frown on his brow as he understood now why Sasuke hadn't been able to catch Hinata.

''So Hinata's alive.'' Naruto whispered the hope clearly back in his eye's and a grin setting its self upon his face. ''We got to tell Gaara.'' Quickly he ran from the house out to Kankuro.

Kai watched the scene unfold before him. He felt a tugging on his leg and looked to find Ai now on the ground holding Mikoto's hand. ''Will we being going with you now.''

''Yes. There are many you still have to meet. Like granddad.'' Kai said with a grin at the thought of his grandfather. His grandfather who was strong and looked at them with pride and never once made them feel like they didn't belong. To their grandfather they were Hyuga's and they should be proud to be their mother's children.

''What does he look like.'' Mikoto asked.

''Well he and Neji look a lot alike. Mum looks more like grandma.'' Tai said rubbing his chin in thought. ''When we go home we'll take you over to see him. How's that sound.'' Ai nodded happily while Mikoto grunted in agreement.

Kankuro re-entered the room. ''Well It looks like its time to go home.'' Kankuro put on his best smile. He was unsure of how to feel.

''Will you being coming with us.'' Sasuke asked Hinato.

''I don't think that's my scene besides I'm hoping your going to come back.'' She whispered into his ear.

Giving her a quick kiss he reassured her. ''You don't need to worry I will . You just make sure you don't see other guys while I'm away or else I will kill them and you.'' He gripped her chin in a painful grip but it only made her grin.

''Don't tempt me into wanting to see you covered in blood again.''

''EW this is just to gross there are children in the room. Sasuke you sicko.'' Naruto said coming back into the house. Kai had quickie covered Ai's eye's while Tai covered her ears. Mikoto covered his own ears and closed his eye's feeling sick from the sight before him.

So after a quick bathroom break for the younglings and Naruto they were ready to go.

Leading the children to the jeep Neji fixed Ai and then turned to Mikoto only to find him already seated and buckled in. ''Ok were all set back here. Your gonna be riding with Kankuro. Kai and Tai will be here too so if you need anything just ask.''

Getting back into the other jeep Neji sighed. He looked to Temari who was driving. ''Well I'm not sure how Gaara will react when he sees them but I'm sure my uncle will be happy with this outcome.''

Neji relaxed back into his seat when the jeep began to move and tried to block out Naruto and Sasuke voices in the back round. He might as well have been in a car with children he was sure Kankuro didn't have it this bad. Beside him Temari was thinking the exact same thing.

Xxx

Gaara sat in his office alone he had just finished talking to Kankuro and Naruto. Hinata wouldn't be coming back as he had hoped but she was confirmed alive and that's what mattered. Only instead of getting Hinata he was getting two children that said they were his but even his brother was unsure so they would have a blood test waiting for when they arrived.

Hinata had sent him her children, was this a sign she was coming home and if the children weren't his who had dared to touch his wife. He would find out soon.

**Well another chapter done. PLEASE PLAESE Review. Till next time**

**Harley944:Love seeing your short reviews you're always on my list**

**Sweetgirl929:I update every Sunday. Kai and Tai are both 9 and Ai and Mikoto are just turning 4**

**Didoune24: I'm glad I can make you happy hope you like how the story is going so far**

**Peace out from the land of Green **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

It felt wired to have someone in his bed for the first time in four years. Two small figures could barely be made out in the large bed. The only viable part was the red hair sticking out from underneath the covers.

Gaara watched over his two newly found children. Hinata had sent them to him and would likely be returning home but why hadn't she come with them. Why had she stayed away all this time, he would have to wait till she returned to find out the truth.

XFlash BackX

The black jeeps pulled up and as soon at his boys stepped out Gaara had them wrapped in his embrace unwilling to let them go as he fell to his knees. ''Don't ever leave like that again. Do you realise how frighten I was of losing you.'' He whispered so that only they could hear him.

Kai was the first to react slowly hugging back he father. ''I missed you too dad.'' He felt his father tighten his hold around him.

Pulling back Gaara looked to Tai who hadn't said or done anything. ''Tai.''

''Dad I'm sorry for what I said before I left. I -I didn't mean it please forgive me.'' Tai couldn't look his father in the eye. He did look up when fingers pushed his chin so that his eye's met those of his father's.

Gaara held his son gaze. ''Don't be, you're my son and if I had been the father I was while your mother was around none of this would have happened can you two ever forgive me.'' Tears slowly filled Tai's eye's and he threw himself at his father hugging him for the first time in years.

A cough interrupted them. ''I'm sorry to interrupt this very heart warming scene but we still have the matter of these two.'' Kankuro said looking down at the two children who were looking at Gaara in awe.

This was the man their mother told them stories about. The man who she loved and who protected her from any harm. This man was in every bed time story ever told he was the handsome prince, the cool pirate, the sword master and most of all the hero of every story.

Ai shyly waved at him. ''Hi.''

Gaara looked at them. He could see Hinata in this girl. Her smile and the way her eye' seemed to glow. She looked like Hinata as a child only with his hair colour and eye's. He could feel love towards this child already.

The boy he knew was also his own but he was unsure of his eye colour. As far as Gaara knew gold didn't run in his family line or in Hinata's but he would check with Hiashi.

Ino was waiting inside to do a blood test to find out if these children were his or not but he knew Hinata would never cheat on him even if she stayed away all this time.

''Would you like to join us?.'' Gaara asked kindly hold out a hand to welcome the two smaller children into the hug. The little girl latched onto him while the boy moved forward to slowly wrap arms around his waits while his twin sister clung to Gaara's neck. ''Welcome Home.''

''I'm Ai and that's my big brother Mikoto.'' Ai's voice was low due her head being buried in Gaara's neck . Gaara took in her scent she smelled of lavender and lilies just like Hinata. He smiled a soft smile.

Pulling back Gaara showed them his smile. ''Welcome home.'' The four were quickly whizzed away by Temari who was shouting orders for baths to be drawn and Choji called to prepare dinner for the family. Kai and Tai left to bathe and change clothes while Ai and Mikoto were took to Ino who took blood before Gaara brought them off to a bath which had numerous bubbles.

Once clean they went to change along with Gaara who was soaked through. Clothes of there cousins were what they were to wear till Temari went out to buy them some clothes which would be tomorrow.

Gaara couldn't remember the last time the whole family had been together. Naruto was getting Sasuke back for leaving for so long and just as the sat down to have their meal Lee burst though the door dragging a very sick looking Sai.

It was a family reunion with only one person missing. Everyone was getting to know each other all over again after all they had a lot of catching up to do. Mikoto was sat with Shika who seemed to enjoy the company of his younger cousin. Ai was dancing with Tenten and Temari's daughter Takara.

Ino came to inform that both Ai and Mikoto were his children. He felt his heart grow at the thought that he now had a little girl he could dote on. She was so much like her mother that it hurt. She also informed him how Mikoto eye's were gold. Seemed that when Hinata had been exposed to the chimerical Mikoto had been affected so his eye's had changed colours as a side affect.

It was very late when they began to retire and pick up the children who had fallen asleep. Mikoto was fast asleep next Shika who Temari woke to walk to his bedroom for bed. Kankuro picked up Mikoto and asked were he would be staying for the time being. Before Gaara could say anything a sleepy Ai asked if they could sleep with Gaara tonight.

Xflash Back OverX

''Dad.'' The soft voice called him as he was about to leave the room.

''Yes. I'm here.'' Gaara whispered back as to not wake the Ai who was still fast asleep.

''Mom she's gonna come back isn't she.'' Gaara could see now that the boy had been putting on a brave face for his sister but inside he was just as frightened as her.

''Your mother is one of the strongest people I know. She'll come back to us and nothing will stand in her way.'' Gaara said going to sit on the edge of the bed so that he could pat his son's head to reassure him. ''With your mother not here right now we will protect you.''

''Mom told me my job as the big brother was to protect Ai. She said she would always protect me but now she left me here.''

''If Hinata couldn't bring you with her it was to protect you but I'm sure that she'll come back. Now go back to sleep I'II be I my sitting room so don't worry.'' Mikoto yawned.

''But I'm not tried anymore.''

''Well just try and morning will be here before you know it.'' Gaara looked as Mikoto's eye's slowly shut and his breathing became deep once more. His eye's hardened as he turned away.

''I will protect you no matter what the cost.'' The door closed and the twins were left in their dream filled worlds. While Gaara planned what he would do when he found the person after his wife. He did however walk up the stairs to check on Tai and Kai. Both were fast asleep.

With his children all safe he was safe to sleep on the sofa for tonight until one of the other rooms in the north wing could be made up for Ai and Mikoto. He stopped on an afterthought. Were had Demon gone after he left the twins.

''That sneaky wolf wouldn't even drop by to see us.'' Gaara growled but with Demon back by Hinata's side she would have at least have some protection.

Xxx

It had been a few days but being home felt good. Kai didn't know why but knowing that his mother was still alive and that she had been watching over them gave him hope that she was going to come back.

He felt closer to his family again even when some of them seemed weird like Ino who kept telling his dad what to do with them, made their dad spend way to much time with them. Not that Kai didn't love his dad just it got weird whenever Ino would force his dad into the room to talk with them when there was nothing to say.

Ino kept smiling and for some reason it made him feel uncomfortable when she smiled like that toward his dad. She had start crying when she found out his mom was alive before grabbing Gaara by the shirt saying if things weren't fixed by the time Hinata was home Ino would place his head on a spike for the world to see in her kitchen which Kai found gross. He had covered Ai's ears so she didn't have to hear it but what about his own.

Another thing that had changed was his relationship with his brother Tai. It had always been just the two of them now there were other's. He had two brother as well as a sister. He loved them both yet it seemed that Mikoto didn't like them very much.

He didn't like that Ai wanted to spend time with Tai and Kai. He had always been the one Ai ran to when she was hurt or scared now she ran to the Kai, Tai or their Dad. It seemed Mikoto felt alone so Kai came up with a plan so that he and Mikoto could become closer.

''Hey Mikoto you want to come out with me for a while.'' Kai asked to the boy who sat alone in the library reading to himself which he found sad for a child.

''I'm busy right now.'' Was his answer.

''Oh come on bro. The sun is shining and you want to say indoors reading.'' Kai sat in the chair across from him. Mikoto hadn't even bothered to look from his book.

''I'm reading Alice in wonderland and I find it interesting.''

''Look no brother of mine is gonna stay indoors reading crap on a day like this.'' Kai pulled the book from his hands but found that Mikoto wasn't going to just let go.

''Mom gave me this book I'm not giving it up so let go.'' Kai noticed the fire burning in his younger brother's eye's. This book was all he had of their mom like his locket it meant the world too him so he let go he wouldn't push.

''Well I still want you to come with me. A little brother to brother time will do us good so lets go.'' Kai pulled him out of the chair.

''Where are you taking me.'' Mikoto asked as he was brought out into the back garden and was slowly being brought into the forest. No answer was giving until they reached the wall and Kai began moving the bushes away to reviled a small hole in the wall. After Kai Mikoto followed thought though he had been about to turn and leave until Kai's head popped back and said to follow.

While walking Kai started to talk. ''As your brother I have taken it upon my self to get to know you better so that our brotherly bond can grow as strong as the one I share with Tai thought I'm not sure if that's the twin bond. If that's the case then you and Ai will be like me and Tai but that would be weird because Ai's a girl.''

''I think you should stop hanging around uncle Kankuro and Naruto your starting to say stuff I don't understand.

''Look I'm your brother and as such I want to share with you some of the places mom loved. This place is special an mom only brought me and Tai here an before that Grandma brought mom here. Since mom isn't here I thought maybe I could be a big brother and show you instead.''

Mikoto felt at a loss of what to say. This place was a place he could image his mother dancing around in. She would always bring them into the forest to dance and some how Mikoto always knew that she did this because it reminded her of a place from her past, this place.

''Its magical isn't it.'' Kai asked looking to his brother.

''Yes it is.'' Mikoto whispered back.

''You can almost see her dancing can't you.''

''Yes.'' Mikoto choked back tears. He felt arms wrap around him in a hug and finally he felt as though he belong to this family. They stayed there till the moon was high in the sky and spoke about the times they spent with their mother.

Xxx

Far far away from Suna a figure stood atop of a waterfall overlooking the beauty of the moon. Another figure came from behind so that they were sat together side by side.

''You made sure they were safe thank you.''

'I will always protect you and what you love.'

A smile was the reward as well as a kiss. ''What would I do without you.''

' You would find a way to survive but I can't say the same for me.'

''You say that but without you I wouldn't have made it this far. You're my best friend and I love you no matter what Demon.''

'I love you too Hinata.' Demon placed his head in her lap to be rubbed just liked she had for years now she began to pet him and sing song to him and moon.

**Yea Hinata is back at last well what do you have to say. Review and let me know **

**harley944: Thanks and I hate having to end the chapter too.**

**Didoune24: Everything will be reviled in time. Hinata and Demon are back so more about them soon. **

**themellyb123: I thank you for review and I'm sorry you don't like Sasuke and Hinato but there wont be many chapters with her and I just can't see Sasuke with anyone other then Hinata so I used her other world self.**

**sweetgirl929: Of course they're Gaara's Hinata love's Gaara and her family more then anything I don't think she could move on.**

**chibi beary: Hinata would never cheat on Gaara if she had sent Ai and Mikoto back when they were born then everyone would have known she was alive when she was in hiding to save their lives.**

**Peace out from the land of Green.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Hinata had been on the run for so long that she had almost forgot apart of herself till the faithful day her son stood up to a bull for his sister right before her eye's. Ai didn't stand there she backed her brother up like any set of siblings do.

Mikoto stood tall even for his short height with pride. He would not stand down even when horrid names were fired at him like bullets to the soul. He wouldn't back down and the fire in his eye's reminded her so much of Gaara that her very soul quivered with the though of how proud he would be to see such an event happen but because he couldn't Hinata took it a upon herself to do what Gaara would have done if he had been there.

''If your ever speak like that to my children again I will have you killed in your sleep.'' Hinata whispered to the boy who was almost three years older then her two twins. Gaara would have gone through with the threat but Hinata would just give the Kid a scare and by how white his face had turned he had got the message.

She loved watching them play like normal children would but they never stayed in one place long enough to make friends which saddened her that her little babies were alone apart from each other.

It broke her heart to see them look at the other children playing in the park together. Its seemed that no matter how hard they tried they would never be accepted. Picked on because of their red hair or how small they were but then again Gaara had been small for his age and he grew tall and was handsome red hair an all.

She knew Mikoto would be handsome when he got to his teens, the girls would flock to him like they did Gaara when he was that age but being scary they watched from afar. Hinata wondered if Kai and Tai had girls chasing them. What did they think of girls now, did they still have cooties or were they falling in love.

She knew Ai would grow to be a beauty that could ensnarl any mans heart. Her little girl was kind hearted and wanted nothing more then to meet the family Hinata spoke of with so much love.

'I have returned Hinata.' Demon's voice spoke before he came into view from the side. They were deep in a forest on the move. Demon had searched up ahead to make sure the coast was clear. 'There is no sign of him. I do believe that you were correct for I killed a man wearing his crest up ahead.'

''Very good Demon. We shall keep going until we reach the river. I do believe it would be a fitting way to end this.'' Hinata asked while continuing to walk forward. Demon took his place at her side. Long gone was the playful pup following its master and now in its place was a loyal friend who stood equal with her.

Betrayal crossed her mind. This was the second time she had left her children. Would they ever forgive her for all that she had done to them and Gaara. What did Gaara think of her now.

'You can worry about that if we live though today.' Looking to Demon she knew he was right. If she lived she could worry about weather or not her family would accept her back.

The clearing was in view at last. The final showdown was in sight and at the end of this day she would either be returning to her family or reuniting with her mother. This could very well be the end for her and demon but at least she would have demon to pass on with.

''You will stay with me while I wait won't you.'' Hinata asked looking down to her long time partner.

Demon slowly turned his head his eye's locking with Hinata's. 'I have always stood by you and that won't change now. I just hope that one day you can forgive me.'

''I forgave you long ago. I only wish you could forgive yourself.'' Hinata said sitting so that the two were level.

'I can only forgive myself when you are back home where you belong.'

''It wasn't your fault Demon and once this day comes to pass I will set you free so that you can travel your own path.'' Hinata pressed her head to his. ''I will never ask anything of you again.''

Xflash BackX

She awoke to find herself in a forest. There was something warm laid over her. Trying to sit up the weight suddenly lifted. Demon lay by her side watching her he had been the weight.

''Demon what happened AH.'' She hissed in pain with she went to sit up.

'Don't try to move. You took quite the hit when the jeep flipped.' Demon moved so that he was behind Hinata.

''Oh god. What about the others what happened to them?'' Hinata asked and moved so that she could use demon to lean on to ease the pain.

'I left them behind they were far more hurt then you.'

''How did it happen?'' Hinata asked deeply breathing.

''I'm afraid that you won't like the answer but it seems that he is not dead after all and has returned. It is not safe to return home Hinata.'' Hinata felt her world become torn apart.

''I understand but I wish to see them all one last time. Please.'' Hinata knew what he meant when he said 'he'. He was after her and if she returned it wouldn't be safe.

'Very well but know this Hinata we can not return or we risk putting Kai and Tai's life at risk.'

''I understand fully Demon.'' Slowly she turned an eased herself onto his back. ''Now take me home one last time.''

It took time to the reach the manor and slip in thought the crack in the wall. The family were in the back garden the children playing, the adults talking. Gaara was sitting on their bench over looking the family.

Hinata felt her eye's water with unleashed tears. This may very well be the last time she would see her family. Kai fell and though she wanted to run to him he stood up by himself and continued on playing. Her children were growing up and Gaara would watch over them in her place.

Choji called for dinner and the family began moving inside. ''Dad when is mom coming back.'' Tai asked walking to his father's side so that they could walk in together. Kai joined them standing on Gaara's other side.

''Your mother and the other's should be back after dinner is done so the sooner we get cleaned we eat your mom should be home.''

''Yes. I bet mom has stories to tell about what she did when she comes back. Come on Tai lets hurry.'' The two disappeared in doors and her last sight of the family was of Gaara locking the back door with a smile.

''Demon to keep them safe we must lead him away from here so that they can live the life I promised them.'' Hinata said as Demon began leading them away.

'The promise was that you would stay with them and protect them.'

''If me not being apart of their childhood keeps them safe then I will lead him as far away as possible and stay apart from them for however long it takes.'' Hinata whispered burying her face into Demon's fur as he took her further and further away from her home and family.

'I will be with you the whole time and if ever you need to see them I can be your eye's to let you know they're safe.' Demon promised as Hinata's grip tightened as she fell sleep.

XEnd flash BackX

After healing she got a small job working in a bakery with an old man who took her in. His name Yama. He didn't have any family of his own left and Hinata was a welcome sight to the old man who felt alone. With Hinata and Demon he didn't feel alone as he had before. He had been overjoyed when Hinata found out she was pregnant. He was looking forward to the baby's arrival and was overjoyed at the thought of twins running around his shop.

Hinata had packed up her things telling him it was no longer safe there for them. Hinata offered to let the old man come with them which he jumped at the chance. He was with them up until the twins third birthday. He sadly passed away with them by his side. He asked Hinata if she could take his ashes with her to put somewhere that the children could visit often.

Mikoto had been heart broke when when Yama passed and would often sit talking to the ashes as he had when Yama was alive. Yama was like a grandfather to both her an the children. And the children had called him gramps. So Hinata found it only right that she have Demon spread the ashes by her mother's grave in the forest so that Ai and Mikoto could visit him when visiting their grandma.

She was pulled from the past when Demon bumped her side.

Demon pulled away an looked a the figure nearing them in the darkness. ' Its time I took out the men hiding. Don't die before I return.' He quickly disappeared into the trees to take out the men hiding.

''Well Lady Hinata your as beautiful as the day we met all that time ago. I'm glad we can meet again.'' The grin sent a chill up Hinata's spine. She could see from where she stood his hand. The hand that haunted her nightmares.

The hand which was missing two fingers because of Demon was very much real right now.

''I can't say I'm glad seeing you again.'' Hinata watched as the grin left his face and a seer appeared.

''You bitch you don't have that family of your to protect you and the mutt seems to be missing also makes my job of killing you so much easier. I'm going to send you to hell.''

''I've been the Hell Goro so I hope you made your peace cause I'm going to be sending you there soon..'' Hinata said as the two began a battle that would take one of their lives.

**End of Chapter Hope you liked. Goro is from 'you belong with me Hinata.' if you haven' read it please do any questions you have put them in the reviews an I'II answer as best I can.**

**chibi beary: Goro has been chasing Hinata these pass four years. Because Hinata wasn't here until now you never knew that he was after her.**

**I will be going on Holiday for two weeks so until I return Peace out from the land of Green. **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Kiba had been standing out the back with Akamaru on night patrol. The two noticed something seemed off. The animals in the forest out side the walls of the estate were moving and at such a late hour that meant something was going on inside the forest.

'Something must be up for the animals to be on the move at this time of night.' Akamaru spoke to Kiba.

''Your right we better report in.'' Kiba turned to go inside.

Going inside he knocked on the north wing door and waited for an answer. The door unlocked with the sounds of many bolts being undone. ''Kiba what is you need at such a late hour has something come up while you were on patrol.'' Gaara asked standing in the doorway to the north wing. He was in track bottoms meaning he had been asleep.

''Gaara we believe that something may be taking place outside in the forest beyond the estate walls. We would like to go out and see what could be happening.'' Kiba requested.

''Hm. Very well. It may have something to do with the men that have been spotted watching the main family members but take Neji with you and go to the guns shed to get equipped into your night time gear. I'II have Lee meet you there.'' Gaara said dismissing Kiba to go get Neji.

Going on his way Kiba thought about what Gaara said. All the members of the main family had noticed that they were being watched. Kankuro had been able to grab one of the many men watching the twins at school. Kai and Tai had noticed him and told Kankuro who laid in wait and caught the sneaky guy.

The guy didn't give much away only that **HE **would return and take revenge. Gaara had taken the pleasure of killing the man himself very slowly. The main family had gathered to watch as this man who dare threaten their family was killed. Kiba liked it quick and not as bloody as Gaara had made it.

So when the main family was called it meant that they all had to go as they were a family to each other. Though Kiba found it unfair that Ino get to sit it out and not any of the rest of them.

He thought of their newest members Mikoto and Ai.

Mikoto was still unsettled into the life he now had. He missed Hinata and would often sit on her bench over looking the koi pond though no had told him it was Hinata's. He spent most of his time at Hinata's dad's listening to stories about Hinata when she was young and looking at photo's of his mother who he dearly missed.

The two got along well. Far better then Mikoto and Gaara did though Gaara did try. Mikoto saw Gaara as the one who had put his mother's life in danger when he was told that the man following them around was most likely Gaara's enemy using Hinata to get back at him.

Mikoto had blamed Gaara shouting how he hated him before running off. Kiba had seen how heart broken Gaara had been at hearing those words and not even Ai's hug could change that.

Gaara would drop Mikoto off at his grandfather's after school and the whole car drive over Mikoto would refuse to speak to Gaara. Nothing could be done and even Ai had given up trying to get her bother to talk to their father.

Ai on the other was a bundle of sunshine and many of the gang felt like they were back in time playing with Hinata as children. Though Ai didn't have the same hidden fire in her that Hinata held.

The little girl had grown a small crush on Sasuke but when her father came into the room no one else mattered but her father. She adored Gaara and he her. The two were seen though out the day together and when she wasn't with him she would be with one of her brothers or Sasuke.

All the girls loved Ai and wanted to spent time with her but the little girl would rather sit an play games then go out on the town to buy clothes. She was like Hinata in that area she hated clothes shopping too.

Her grandfather had thought of her as a princess and treasured her like he had Hinata. Ai liked hearing about her mother from her grandfather and looking at pictures of Hinata as a child.

Having the two children here reminded Kiba that Hinata was still out there. She had been living a life on the run for them. She had given up her own happiness to protect them but it should have been the other way around. Ai and Mikoto were a reminder of this every time he saw them.

'Kiba were here.' Akamaru pulled Kiba from his thoughts. Neji lived in one of the cottages on the estate. Taking out his phone he rang Neji.

The phone was answered on the second ring. ''Kiba what do you need at this time of night.'' Neji wide awake voice asked.

''I'm outside you've been called in. I'II give you the details on the way.'' Kiba said and hung up.

When Neji opened the door he was fully dressed and looked like he hadn't been sleeping at all.

'Bet he brushed his hair and didn't look at what he was putting on.' Akamaru said looking at the odd socks and the torn trousers Neji had put on as well as a pink shirt.

''Neji you could at least look at what your putting on.'' Kiba said looking him up an down trying not to laugh.

''Look how am I to know how important this could be.'' Neji snapped when he realised what he was wearing.

''Dude you brushed your hair into perfection rather then put some man clothes on you.'' Kiba felt sick at the thought of himself wearing something like what Neji was wearing.

''Just because your hair sucks doesn't mean mine has to too.'' Neji said before walking away towards the manor. ''Now if your done you can give me the details of what were gonna be doing.''

''Oh yea. The animals in the forest outside the estate are on the move they wouldn't move at this time of night unless something was happening. Gaara thinks it may have something to do with those guys that have been following us so were going to check in out. Lee's going to meet us at the guns shed with Gaara's order's.'' Kiba said as the walked side by side to were they would meet Lee.

Xxx

'

Lee shot up from bed to see Gaara standing in his doorway. ''Gaara what can I do for you on this youthful night.''

''I need you at control room to overlook a mission. Meet me outside in five.'' Gaara said before closing the door to let Lee dress. It took less then two minutes for Lee to appear in his green jumpsuit.

''Gaara what is this mission that I need to overlook.'' Lee asked as he was usually sent out never kept at base.

''Kiba informed me that the animals in the forest beyond the estate are on the move. Something is up and Kiba and Neji are going to take a look. You will stay here so that if anything should be going down you can report to another members that may be needed.'' They were walking down the hall towards the west wing.

''But wouldn't the alarms in the inadvisable rooms work better then me knocking on doors.''

''No we may not need everyone. Should something happen you can report to me and I will give you the list of people who will be dispatched to help Neji and Kiba if they need it.''

''So what exactly do you think may be taking place out there.''

''As you know there have been a number of people watching us as well as the children. The man we catch said **HE **would have his revenge. To be on the safe side I want to find out what has the animals so spooked that they would move at night.''

''Understood should I go ahead and get the night gear out for all three then.''

''I knew you were the right man for this Lee.'' Gaara stopped when he came to the north wing. ''And Lee.''

Lee stopped walking and turned round to face Gaara. ''Yes?''

''I didn't have a chance to say this but welcome home. You've been missed.'' Gaara said before opening and closing the metal door.

Lee smiled as he made his way to the guns shed. Hinata had been right his family would always be waiting for his return and Gaara's words proved it.

Xxx

''Lee.'' Neji and Kiba greeted as they arrived at the guns shed.

''The night gear has been laid out for you in your designed area's. Your ear pieces are also there I will be online in the control room the whole way.'' Lee told them opening the door to let the though.

''Thanks Lee.'' Kiba said patting him on the back as he walked past.

''Your to radio in on Gaara's orders if anything is out of place and back up will be sent to your locate and Gaara said try not to break the tracking device again Kiba.''

''It was one time Lee and he'll never let me live it down.'' Kiba sat muttering as he put Akamaru vest on before he started with his own.

When the two were finished and suited up Lee gave them there night vision goggles. ''Radio in when your at the edge of the forest.'' Lee said before he departed.

As they began making there way they noticed that the animals were still on the move and more was still coming. It was mostly the birds but Foxes and other creatures were exiting the forest when they came to the edge.

''Lee we've reached the edge of the forest have you a lock on our location.'' Neji asked.

''Yes all controls are on, your location is locked on. You can spilt up from here on in. I can guide you to each other if anything goes wring.''

''Thanks Lee. I'II take the left route and you the right.'' Kiba said looking at Neji.

Nodding to each other they went they separate ways. Not far in did Akamaru pick up the scent of fresh blood.. ''Kiba I've a body here the guys throats been ripped out and his shoulders broken.'' Neji voice came in.

''I'm following a trail here. There's a body here too.'' Walking over Kiba turned the man over only to find him still alive. ''Hey man. What happened to you?''

''A monster in the shadows.'' The man choked out before the blood filled his mouth an he died.

''Lee we need Gaara now.'' Kiba voice was in a panic.

''I'm gonna be off line for a moment can you hold until I'm.''

''Yes Lee now go.''

''Kiba what's going on why do we need Gaara.'' Neji asked over the line.

''The guy he said something that's important.'' Kiba whispered back.

Neji looked around apart from the body nothing seemed wrong was Kiba having some kind of break down.

'Kiba I have a scent. Your right on thinking of who it is.' Akamaru voiced to his partner.

''Kiba Gaara here. What's going on out there.'' Gaara voice came though.

''Gaara throats tore out, shoulders broke most likely from the power of something standing on them and Akamaru got a scent. Its him.''

''Kiba what are you talking about who are you talking about.'' Neji asked worried for his friends.

''Demon.'' The whispered word was like an alarm to them all if Demon was here then that meant..

''Hinata'' Gaara whispered before hitting the red button on the control panel.

**End of chapter. Thanks you for reading and please review. It's a little early but that's because I have a cancer walk tomorrow and won't be in.**

**sweetgirl929: Sorry about the wait but I needed time to think of how to carry on the plot and I was also away.**

**themellyb123: I may not like them two couples but to each their own. I have no problem with others writing about those couples I just won't read them. Hinata feels like she has been a burden to Demon. He is always protecting her and she wants to protect him and setting him free will do that is what she thinks.**

**Peace out from the land of Green.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

**I can't get over that this chapter and the next got deleted but I rewrote it on time so you get to read it even if its different from how I first wrote it.**

Across the estate in the manor and the cottages that the gang members lived in alarms were sounding in only the room's of the adults. Members of the main gang were grabbing clothes and running half dressed down the halls in a hurry to get the control room were Gaara would be waiting for them.

The children all slept on as their alarms were set so that the children could sleep on us. They would not need to woken as they would not be leaving the manor so the could stay asleep while the gang took care of business.

When everyone had gathered it was only then that Gaara spoke. ''A while ago Kiba came to me informing me that something may be happening in the forest.. He and Akamaru along with Neji went out to see what might be happening. So far two bodies have been found we believe it to be the work of Demon.''

They room was suddenly more alert then it had been before. Any news on Demon meant news on Hinata.

''We believe that Hinata is in the forest and may be in danger, what kind is still unknown. Spilt up into your teams one is to get into their gear an get the gear out for their team mate while the other member goes to a collect a vehicle for the team. Now GO.'' Gaara spoke in a clear strong voice that of a leader.

This was a mission that needed to be complete with care and attention. They would not fail for if Hinata's was indeed inside the forest then they would bring her home. Gaara went off to the bike shed he had already changed into his night gear and didn't have time to just stand around.

The teams were Ino and Choji, Shika and Temari, Kankuro and Lee, Naruto and Sasuke, Shino and Tenten as both there normal partners were already teamed together, Sai would stay back at the control room and keep eye's on all the team. Gaara would be solo because Hinata would be riding back with him if she was there.

Taking out a quad he went back to the meeting point to find everyone there. Some choose quads while others choose dirt bikes. The groups were switched, the people who changed first were getting ready the dirt bikes or quads ready while the others changed into their night gear. Seconds later everyone was ready and they could set out.

''Its going to take at least 20minutes to get to Kiba and Neji, so Sai let them know were on our way and not to move from their position. When were at the forest Sai lead Tenten to Neji and Shino to Kiba.''

''Understood Gaara. Everything is up an ready I have a lock on everyone locations.'' Sai voice came though the radio.

With fire in their eye's they set off to hopefully bring back the main member of their family or die trying.

Xxx

Deep in the forest was a sight to behold. White dress and bare foot Hinata walked though the forest not a sound was made as she walked alone. The moon light shone down from the trees and illuminated her figure. She looked like a creature from a fairy tale.

She smiled at the figure that appeared before her. Demon even covered in the blood of those he'd just killed was a magnificent animal that any person would love to have as there own only he and Hinata had a bond that could not be lost even in death. They would always be together.

Sometimes Hinata wondered if they had met in another life as it felt as if they had always belonged together even without the bond that connected them.

She smiled as she reached him an he rubbed his head into her open palm. ''You always remind me of Gaara when your covered in blood only he tries to wash the blood away thinking I won't know what he's been up too.'' Hinata said sitting down on the ground so that she could wrap Demon in a hug.

Demon tooked his head under Hinata chin listening to her heart beat. 'There isn't a way for me to hid anything from you.' Demon replied. He never liked being compared to Gaara but he knew that if the rolls had been changed and Hinata had left with Gaara he would feel the same pain Gaara did.

''I will never leave you.'' Hinata promised and demon knew it to be true. Hinata had never once broke a promise and no matter were she tried to hid he would be able to find her.

'I trust you.' Hinata smiled and took in the scent of that of Demon and the blood of the men he had killed. Even covered in blood Hinata could never see a killer in Demon for he had never killed a human for pleasure unlike Gaara, Demon only ever killed when Hinata's life was in danger.

''What would I do with out you.''

'You would be dead but you'll never have to worry about that cause I'II always be here for you and you'll never be alone with me by your side.' Demon knew how much she missed home and her family but she would never put them in danger by going back.

''You're the last piece of home I have left Demon. You and the stars that have always watched over me.'' Hinata smiled. She didn't need to look up to know the night sky had been covered by the million of stars that would appear almost every night she had been alive.

'I can tell he is near its almost time are you ready.'

''I knew this day would come and we have trained but I still hope I don't' know if can take his life.'' Hinata whispered. She had never liked the taking of any life weather they be good or evil but she had lived with death on her door step for so long that she knew it was time to welcome him inside.

' If needs be I will do it for you so that you don't have to feel the guilt.'

''I know but this is something I should take care of by myself. You go and take care of the men he has following behind him I will let you know if I need you.'' She hugged him tight before letting him go.

A lick to the check an Demon was gone from sight not a sound made. She waited now in the moon lit clearing for the man who had chased her for the last four years to appear.

A sinister laugh flooded the clearing but she did not need to turn around.

Xxx

Demon could tell that she was no longer alone in the clearing the laugh of the man made him bite down so hard that the man's neck cracked as the bones were crushed.

He didn't want to leave Hinata alone with that man or any other man for that matter. He had never shared well and he wasn't going to start now. They only one he ever felt comfortable around her were her children and that was because the were apart of her and he treasured them also.

One by one he picked the off the men who had been hiding in wait ready to help their leader if needs be but now they were all making there way to either heaven or hell not that he cared which way they went. He had a job to do and he needed it done now no time to sit an rest.

Xxx

The wind whistled in the tree's surrounding them. ''Your still as beautiful as he first time I saw you. I've missed you Hinata.''

She felt sick the way he said he name. It sounded like he had licked every letter as he said it.

''I can't say the same.'' Hinata replied as she turned around to face the man who had caused her to cause nothing but pain to her family for four long years. ''You seem to be missing a few parts since the last time I seen you.''

He held his hand up with a frown. ''A reminded of that pet you usually have with you. Must be sick other wise you would have brought him along but no worries my men will greet him if he decides to join us.'' He smiled showing off his now yellowing teeth. ''But I'm sure I can repay his kind gift my taking something of your to replace it.''

Sliding her fight into position she sled a hand up her dress. His eye's followed her hand taking in very ouch of shin she was veiling. He was like a hungry dog ready to eat whatever he was offered but the shine of something sliver caught his gaze.

Gun in hand Hinata looked at the man before her. She did not smile or grin her face remained natural. ''Its time to put an end to the battle once and for all. ''

She knew even if she killed him he would forever haunt her. Hi s name seemed to roar about her mind the man she was about to kill. ''This goodbye Goro.''

End of chapter. Please review with and questions or if you liked.

**Didoune24 : I have to say I love Mikoto a little more then Ai myself. When I'm writing him something takes over like he is the protective side of me I show around my family. I thank you for your review it made my day when I read it.**

**sweetgirl929 :Thanks for the review and I had a great time on my cancer walk thanks for asking.**

**AmaiNeiko: I have been trying hard to work on my grammar so I'm super happy someone noticed. I'm sorry about you being sick and hope the best for you in the future and big thanks for reviewing on You belong to me Hinata even though its finished. **

Peace out from the land of Green. Have a super October.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Demon sat off to the side listening to every sound the two made as the battled. A gunshot, a knife being thrown, a few sword well hidden in the ground but found quickly. They had both run out of bullets but the smell of blood in the air belonged to both.

Hinata was keeping him where he was so that she could do this alone but if needed he was close enough to help. Goro still didn't know that he was here or that all his men were no longer alive as he thought.

He hated the waiting game he had never enjoyed hid and seek with the children not when he could find them so easily. No he enjoyed them seeking him out in gave him a chance to test his seeks an hiding in different environments.

Weather it be in parks, house, back gardens or the forest itself he had gained experience in his games with the children and it was this skill that they had given him that kept Hinata alive all this time.

Goro seemed to talk a lot an in board Demon so much that he didn't know if he would need a walk to keep him awake. He would say stupid things like how she should have been his and not Gaara's, they should have been his children she had and how she should have been the queen to his gang not the sand. When he said he would have got her a pet better the himself, Demon had been ready to bust though the tree's an kill Goro there an then but Hinata wanted to do this herself.

He tuned out Goro's words and listened to Hinata's mind as it went over her next move each time but something caught his interest.

''Come with me Hinata, be my queen and I will give you anything you want. I'II even let you bring your pet along if he's still alive. We can have as many children as you want, I know that you love children. Please my love consider all I have to offer you.''

Demon thought he had finally lost it. In what world would Hinata ever end up with a man such as Goro. Well not in any world that Demon would be by Hinata's side that was for sure.

Hinata wasn't doing a lot of talking but her mind was buzzing. Language Demon never dare think when there was children around. She didn't like the way Goro spoke about her family and she didn't like how he thought she was object he could get over to his side by flashing some money.

Xxx

Gaara and the others were now at the entrance to the forest. Kiba along with Akamaru had found Neji and moved so that they would meet the gang as they arrived at the forest.

They had heard the gung shots and though they hadn't stopped their heart's had jumped in their chest with fright of who may have been shot.

They stopped on sight on Kiba and Neji. ''We brought the bodies along to see if anyone else could recognize them.'' Neji said lifting the bodies up so that their faces could be seen.

''I've seen him around.'' Choji says going in for a closer look. Death had never bothered the others but Choji had always been a gentle soul. Gaara had once offered him a way out of gang life but Choji was willing to kill for family an could never really leave for he was branded with their mark. ''He's been in market a few times along with other men but I've never seen this guy.''

''It seems that he may have just got into town for whatever going on tonight.'' Kankuro said eye's watching the forest for any kind of movement.

''There no one living with-in 2 miles or Akamaru would have caught their scent but it seems whoever the are they've moved deep into the forest.'' Kiba notified Gaara.

''You said living.'' Shikamaru asked curious.

Kiba nodded looking back behind him. ''Ye but there are dead men scared around the whole area. Demon's been hard at work tonight.'' Kiba grinned.

Temari frowned. ''Well what are we waiting for? Hinata's in there somewhere.'' They began to move forward an only Gaara and Kankuro were left.

''Gaara. What's up come on.''

Gaara nodded an the drove off into the dark. Kankuro waited a few second wondering what was going on in Gaara's mind but he didn't have time an drove off after the other's.

Xxx

Mikoto an Ai shared a room in the north wing. Even though they had asked for their own room each Gaara had ordered that they stay together until Ai was a little bit older. Mikoto didn't mind but wouldn't allow for the room to be painted any type of colour he considered girly. So the room was painted a mint green colour which he and Ai agreed on.

The two had two single bed but Ai would sometimes climb in with Mikoto or go to sleep with Gaara who slept on the sofa for reason's Mikoto didn't know or wanted to know.

One thing that Mikoto had was that whenever there was danger he would awake. An tonight was no different. He woke groggy and unsure. Sometime wasn't right but he didn't know what.

He had been his mother's sign that the man who was chasing them was to close. From the time he was a baby he would cry and she wouldn't know why but as time went on she realised that something in Mikoto could sense when danger was to close to them. She trusted him and relied on him but she wasn't here an what could cause a danger to them while they were in the manor protected by adults.

Getting up he leaves quietly so as not to wake Ai. He knew something was up when he notice the large steel door leading into the north wing was wide open. Gaara wasn't in his office an there were heavy footsteps leading towards the north wing.

A dirty boot came into view an he quickly rushed into his room locking the door.

''Ai. Ai get up now.'' Ai shot up from her bed. She knew something was up and quickly rushed to fix her bed while Mikoto did the same. They then climbed under Mikoto's bed and pulled his toy chest under to that it would hid them from view.

Seconds after the door was kicking it. They waited and stayed as still as possible.

Xxx

''Come on Hinata. Don't just turn me down think of all that we could have together.'' Goro smiled.

''You don't get it do you? Gaara never forced me to stay with him. I love him and there is no man out there that will ever take his place in my heart.''

Goro narrowed his eye's the smile wiped from his face to be replaced by snare. ''If your not going to come with me willing then I can always force you too.''

Hinata hadn't waited put the last bullet into her gun while he talked she did so behind her back so he wouldn't notice. Her left arm was sliced and if no tended to soon would leave a nasty scare. Her hair even though it was to braded her knee's had blood in it. Her dress was no longer white.

Goro looked the same his right hand was out of use and he had a slice going down his left cheek. He ran at her blade in hand not expecting her to pull the gun an shot.

He stopped an looked at Hinata with shock set in his eye's slowly he looked down to his chest were his shirt was beginning to turn red as it was soaked in blood.

Falling to his knees his breath came in short puffs. He fell on his side watching her as the life slowly left his body.

''I'm sorry Goro but there will never be a time were you and I will be together. You can't cause my family anymore harm.'' Hinata looked on sadly at a man who held the same title as Gaara. How low he had fallen all for the sake of revenge.

She wouldn't allow him to die alone as she was not so curl. Moving forward she sat and moved his head so that it lay on her lap.

''You should have never been apart of a crime family but fate is curl when it wants to be isn't it.?'' Goro laughed but blood dribbled down to chin as a cough shook his body.

''It seems fate has been curl to you also I have heard of how you became head of the family.'' She looked up at the stars sadly. ''Young and foolish you fell in love with a girl who did not met the standards of your family but it didn't stop you form marrying her and starting a family. They were murdered by your own family and you alone had no choice but to take over when they themselves were all murdered one after the other by you.''

''They weren't my family. My mother even though she said she loved me had no trouble taking the life of my little girl right before my eye's.'' Goro spoke his voice growing weak.

''Shh. Everything will be over soon I will stay with you until the end.'' She whispered hoping to ease some of the fear he felt.

''I'm sorry Hinata.''

''I forgive you. I have learned that something's as best let go or they will forever cause you pain.'' She ran her fingers though his hair.

''No. I've chased you for four years hoping that you could love me the way Aria did but there will never be another like her.'' Hinata understood what he meant. She could never love another like she did Gaara. ''I have also done something that I am sure you will never forgive me for.'' He whispered almost afraid to say what was to come.

''You can tell me and only then will you find out.''

He was suddenly crying. ''Just please don't leave me after I tell you not until I'm gone.''

''I promise.''

''One of my men have gone to kill your children he went without my order but Gaara and the others are already on there way so there is no stopping him even if you try to make it on time.''

Hinata frozen she was in shock. She looked at him in horror. '' Why wouldn't you stop him.''

''I sent men after him but I'm sure by now your pet is after killing them like the good guard he is?'' He smiled sadly.

Hinata looked up she felt it. Demon had left an was already on his way back to the manor to try an save her children.

''Your son remind so much of my own how he ideaisle the ground I walked on wanted nothing more then to be by my side so when I saw him that first night after the old man died I knew he I couldn't kill them and now he's gonna die. I'm so sorry Hinata please forgive me.'' The light left Goro's eye's as he finally passed on and his words faded into silence.

She closed his eye's and prayed. Prayed that his soul be reunited with that of his lost wife and children and that Demon reached the manor on time to save the children.

Xxx

The man stepped into the room and like Mikoto knew he would he checked under both beds and when he found nothing but toys and boxes he left the room slowly.

When they knew he was gone Mikoto pushed the toy chest out of the way and put it back so that it kept Ai hidden.

''Mikoto what are doing?'' Ai asked and he could tell she was scared why was he leaving her alone.

''Don't worry I'm just getting the walkie-talkie to call Tai, Kai and everyone else.'' As quickie as a child could he climbed on his bed reached for the walkie-talkie were Gaara had put it up. Getting down he moved back under the bed an hid them from view once again.

''Ok. I hope this works. Mikoto reporting emergency I repeat emergency someone pick up.'' He waited his heart beating so fast that his he was starting to feel sick.

''Mikoto this is Tai what's going on were not playing its like two in the morning.'' Tai's voice answered him back.

''Tai. Tai. Oh god there's some guy in the manor. I.I.. I don't know who he is please you have to help us were trapped under my bed.''

'' Mikoto relax I can't under what your saying if you talk that fast. Now explain it slower.'' Mikoto did as told an the line was silent after he stopped talking until.

''Mikoto Its Shika you and Ai need to get out of their now. I just checked an there's no adults in the manor we need to get to the underground volt.''

''Ok were coming are you going to meet us at the door tai cause we don't know were the man is gone.''

''Sorry little brother but it seems that he's closer to us then you right now. You take Ai and be the big brother I know you are and meet up with Shika and the rest.'' Kai said speaking for the first time.

''No Kai. Come with us.'' Ai grabbed the walkie-talkie. ''Don't stay behind please.'' She pleaded.

''I'm sorry Ai but this is one thing we can't do.'' The line was dead they had turned it off. Ai started to cry but Mikoto even with tears in his eye's pulled her from under to bed over to the door. Checking that the cost was clear he ran holding Ai's hand along the way.

Xxx

They reached the centre of the forest and Kiba stopped he was leading them. The gun shoot came and it was so close that they looked ahead of them were the sound had come from.

''Kiba.'' Ino asked.

''She's ahead of us we have to hurry.'' He rushed forward riding atop of Akamaru.

The others followed but left apart from Gaara and Kankuro once again.

''Gaara. What are you waiting for Hinata's up ahead don't you want to be there for her.''

Gaara's eye's were on fire the hate that radiated from them stopped Kankuro from saying more. ''You think I don't want to go forward but what if she isn't there Kankuro. What if she's left this world and alone once again. I rather chase after her then know she's dead so don't think it's as simple as going forward.''

Kankuro looked at his brother he wasn't the man he once knew. He had thought that with Ai and Mikoto in his life he would become the man he had been when Hinata was around but he hadn't.

'' You always think of Hinata as weak but she isn't. She has survived these last four year on the run while taking care of two children that is anything but weak and she's waited for you and you can't even go to her. My brother would have done anything for her but you I don't even know you anymore.'' Kankuro shook his head before diving off.

Gaara stood alone. Weak the word seemed to echo over and over in his mind. Hinata's voice was the say word an he felt his heart clench at the thought of her think he weak. So weak that she took it upon herself to kept their family safe by herself.

He heard Ino scream and his jolted at the thought that Hinata was there without him an they were so close he just had to walk forward. Without his realising it he was stood in the clearing the family turned and his heart rate sky rocketed.

There stood in the middle was the sight he had waited four years to see. ''Hinata'' It was whispered and then she was running into his arms tears flowing freely from her eye's.

''I've missed you Gaara.'' He closed his eye's and felt relief. She was finally home.

Chapter Finished. Peace out from the land of Green and have a great day my peeps.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Tai knew that this might be the last night of his life and for some reason he felt no fear what so ever. Kai stood beside him and had a goofy grin on his face.

A pat to back knocked the wind from his lungs and he frowned looking at Kai. ''There's no one I rather die with then you bro.'' Kai grinned but it fell short . ''but you know I would have liked to have seen mum one last time.''

Hitting Kai's shoulder with his fist he smiled sadly. ''Me too. You're the best twin I could've ever asked for.'' Tai said an they both looked to the door when the foot steps coming up the stairs got closers.

Kai looked up at the thousands of stairs that glowed over head. ''Mom always said the stars are the best place to look when your afraid. I'm going to miss playing with Ai and Mikoto. Its going to be along time before we can talk to them again.''

''Yea. Mikoto is strong he'll protect Ai and when mom comes home he'll be there for her too.'' Tai said. He felt the same as Kai did. He would miss talking to Mikoto and playing with Ai and his other cousins around the house, he would miss his aunts and uncles even though they hadn't be close since their mother had gone and his grandfather with his small smiles and tales of their mother.

''You think dad will be angry.'' Kai questioned.

''Furious I'm sure.'' Tai answered

The handle rattled and they knew it was time. The waited ready for whatever was to come. Kai held a base ball bat and Tai held a hurl.( A hurl is used in Irish GAA hurling.)They hid and waited.

The door slowly opened and form were each had hidden they could see the man Mikoto had spoke of, he wasn't a member of their family as no one but the main gang were ever aloud enter the north wing unless Gaara gave them clearance and the only one who had that was Toka.

They heard the sound of Ai and Mikoto opening the big metal door. The man turned and that's when the made there move.

Xxx

Gaara couldn't believe it. He didn't know if she was real or not until he had her wrapped up in his arms. His grip so strong that she wouldn't be able to get away even if she wanted too but she didn't. She had her own arms wrapped around him.

''Gaara. How I've missed you.'' She whispered her grip tightening as Gaara did the same at the sound of her voice.

Pulling back he took her face in his hands and looked deeply into those eye's of her that he thought he might never see again. Slowly he leaned in an kissed her soft and slow, the kiss soon turned heated and she was wrapped in his arms once again. ''Never will I let you leave me again.''

He was so taken in by the fact that Hinata was once again safe in his arms that he almost forgot about everyone else surrounding them. The sound of someone crying made him look up.

Naruto had tears and snot running down his face as he watched Hinata and Gaara reunite. When Gaara looked at him he could no longer hold back and ran towards his friends and hugged the two of them together. Soon everyone was gathered around the two hugging them.

Questions were being asked as she was handed around so that everyone could hug her and speak with her but she didn't have time she needed to get back to the manor the children were in danger. Pulling back she hadn't realised she was back in Gaara's arm and when he felt her pull away he panicked thinking she was trying to leave again. Her next words were what forced him to knocked her out. ''I have to go ..'' She hadn't got chance to finish before she was knocked out.

None of the gang said anything as they too thought she had been trying to leave again and so the gang would know nothing of the horrors facing the children back at the manor.

Xxx

Inside the manor Shika along with Mikoto had managed to get the younger children into the safe under ground.

Minato and Hizashi weren't with them as they were in their own cottages on the estate. Shou and Ai were sat in a corner together both tried and falling alseep. Takara was still asleep in Sora's arms who was watching Mikoto and Shika speak.

''We can't just leave them there they could die.'' Mikoto pleaded with his older cousin.

Shika was smart he could think of a plan he had too. ''Mikoto its no use. We don't have any weapon plus we don't know how many were up against. Its better we stay here and wait for the adult to find us.''

''I can't just leave them out there alone.'' He had started to raise his voice but seen Takara asleep behind Shika and knew they couldn't leave the others behind.

''Then I'II go on my own.'' Mikoto was ready for whatever awaited him outside the safely of the steel door that was protecting them.

''Mikoto your only a child what can you do to a man who most likely has a gun and we don't even know what happened to the adults.'' Shika asked

''That doesn't matter. Their my brothers and there fitting to protect us while we hid like crowds down here, I won't leave them behind.'' He turned and started to open the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder turning he looked into eye's of blue.

Sora was very much like her mother only she didn't want long hair like Ino. She likes it short so that it didn't get caught on anything when they played in the forest. Like her father Choji Sora cared about everyone in the family. Takara was in Shika's arms fast asleep. ''Don't forget to come back.'' She whispered hugging him.

Mikoto froze. He hadn't let anyone but Ai and his grandfather hug him since his mother had left them in that house.

X Flash Back X

They stood at the edge of the forest wrapped in cloaks to keep them warm from the cold night air. Demon stood beside A and Mikoto to keep the wind off them as best he could.

''Mom. What are we doing here.'' Mikoto asked looking down to the small house just down from were they stood. They had never stayed in a house before apart from when they stayed with Gramps at the shop.

''Your going to be staying with a close friend of mine. He will take care of you until the time comes.'' Hinata reassured her children. She pulled Ai in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Next she pulled Mikoto in and kissed him while holding him tight it would be hard to leave him behind as he reminded her of Gaara the most. She let him go.

''But I don't want to stay with anyone but you.'' Mikoto said hugging her leg unwilling to be parted from her.

''Don't worry their family. I have told you how that family comes first they will protect you until I return. I promise to come back.'' Hinata reassured Mikoto as hw was the only one who was worried.

''So is it going to be someone you told us about in your stories.'' Ai asked excited at the chance to meet the family her mother talked about so much.

''Yes he is but there is a woman with him she's my cousin but don't be afraid.''

''I don't want to go you're my family I don't want anyone else.'' Mikoto told her.

Hinata sighed. Her son was stubborn like his father and both loved her with their lives but Hinata had to be strong she had to protect them at any cost even the cost of them hating her when she was gone.

''Mikoto your going to go as I can't bring you with me.''

Mikoto looked upset but he would never go against his mother so he nodded and walked hand in hand with Ai towards the cottage. When they reached the door he turned to look at his mother while Ai knocked eagerly on the door.

The door opened to a man holding gun behind his back but Mikoto knew straight away what he was holding. He looked back at his mother who watched the from afar.

''Hmm. What are kids doing in a place like this without any adults.'' He looked around expecting some kind of trap and Mikoto realised he was smarter then he had first thought.

''I'm Ai . Our mom sent us here. Your going to take care of us for a while.'' Ai said her eye's glowing and a blush across her cheeks at the sight of the handsome man before her.

''Well Ai would you tell me the name of your mother.''

''Her names Hinata and she's over there.'' Mikoto answered and pointed up to the hill top were Hinata now was atop of Demon.

''Hinata.'' The man looked and shock appeared on his face. He took a step outside and went to walk towards Hinata when she rode off into the forest an then was gone from sight.

''I'm Mikoto by the way.''

''I'm Sasuke. Ehh come in and tell me what's going on.'' Sasuke held the door open and let them inside. Mikoto took one more look at the forest.

'Don't forget to keep your promise.' He thought before going inside.

X Flash back end X

''I'm going and nothing going to stop me.'' Mikoto said but walked up to Shika. ''I'm trusting you to take care of Ai for me.''

Shika nodded speechless at the raw emotion Mikoto was showing. He wasn't afraid even though he could die and Shika had only ever seen strength like that in his uncle Gaara when his aunt Hinata had been around. The power to protect those precious their heart.

He watched as his younger cousin open the door and looked back to nod before he stepped out an closed the door that would keep them safe.

An at the moment Shika sore to himself that one day he would stand at Mikoto's side for he knew it would be him that one day ruled over their family.

**End of Chapter.**

**AmberFireAngel : Thanks for the great review and glad you thought it was that good.**

**sweetgirl929: Sorry but you have to wait till the next chapter to see how the kids are but to make it up I out u this chapter a day early.**

**Peace out from the land of green.**


End file.
